


Plomeek Broth For The Chief Engineer's Soul

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Breakfast banter between Trip and T'Pol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Drabble I wrote for the "soup" prompt at The Delphic Expanse.

â€œYou eat that every mornin',â€ he observed from across the table.

â€œPlomeek broth contains all the nutrition I require until the midday meal.â€

â€œYeah,â€ he said between mouthfuls of biscuits and red-eye gravy, â€œbut it's not very interesting.â€

â€œ'Interesting' at breakfast often results in unfortunate changes to one's physique,â€ she returned dryly.

â€œYou could always try some oatmeal or somethin'. 'Sides,â€ he grinned, â€œvariety's the spice of life.â€

She gave him the ubiquitous eyebrow. â€œI was under the impression that usually applied to our recent sexual encounters.â€

â€œEat your soup, darlin'.â€


End file.
